Goblin
Goblins are generally weak monsters good for player training at low combat levels. The goblins are green-skinned, hunch-backed, and with pointed ears and teeth. They are likely a relative of the Ork race, and the Hobgoblin race appears to have arose from crossbreeding of goblins and orks. Goblins enjoy fighting, wars and bloodshed, based on the commandments of their god, who they refer to as "Big High War God" (known to others as Bandos). Since the dominance of humans, goblins have been reduced to merely causing mischief. They are depicted as simple minded, warlike and easily controlled, and they have been used as basic foot soldiers by many different entities throughout the game's history. The exception is the Dorgeshuun tribe, also called cave goblins, who are portrayed as being educated, civil and peace loving. Historical background Originally, the goblins were a gentle and intelligent race of farmers living in Yu'biusk, a green and fertile place in an alternate dimension from Gielinor. However, Bandos arrived, became the goblin's official god, and sent them to fight for him in Gielinor. Later visitors to Yu'biusk have found the place to be dead and devastated and have blame Bandos for this, although the actual events that occurred in Yu'biusk are not known for sure. The goblins were gullible and followed Bandos to fight in his wars. Over time the goblins (other than the cave goblins, who hid underground) became less and less intelligent, with few magical or technological abilities, other than forging weapons and armour. Locations Goblins can be found in various places, including: *Lumbridge *Goblin Village *Port Sarim *Around the Digsite *Stronghold Of Security *Underground Pass *Goblin Cave *Coal Trucks *Holes in Myreque Hideout in Mort Myre *God Wars Dungeon *Cave near observatory *Near the Dwarven coal mine North-West of Seers Village *In the classroom of Mr. Mordaut's Random event. Fighting strategy Players can fight them with either range, magic, or melee. The low level goblins are excellent for training for players with low combat levels up to about level 10 because they only hit 1s. Some of the higher levelled goblins may hit 2s or 3s, and are good for low-levelled players. For the higher levels, they pose NO difficulty to kill and aren't good monsters to train on. Drops Coins: 5, 9, 15, 20, 25 Charms: (M) *Gold Charm (uncommon) *Green Charm (rare) *Crimson Charm (rare) *Blue Charm (rare) Weapons, armour and ammunition: *Bronze spear(m) *Bronze scimitar (Rare) *Iron dagger *Bronze square shield *Bronze bolts (8) *Bronze javelin (5) (rare) (m) Runes: *Water rune (6) *Earth runes (4) *Body runes (7) *Chaos rune *Nature rune *Mind rune Other: *Grimy dwarf weed (rare) *Grimy Avantoe (rare)(m) *Grimy lantadyme (rare) (m) *Grimy ranarr (rare) (m) *Air talisman *Brass necklace *Chef's hat (uncommon) *Goblin mail *Ring mould *Champion scroll (very rare)(m) *Level 1 Clue scroll (uncommon)(m) *Goblin Book(m) (very common) *Grapes *Goblin skull (Rag and Bone Man quest) *Coins (value for 5,10,15) Notable Goblins *Generals Wartface and Bentnoze - Goblin generals prone to disagreeing with each other. Both are found in Goblin Village. *Grubfoot - A low ranking worker in Goblin Village. *Mudknuckles - Inventor of fast food. Currently in Goblin Village. *Wormbrain - A thief. Currently in Port Sarim prison. *Mistag - Overseer of the Dorgeshuun Mines (members only). *Kazgar - Shows players through the Dorgeshuun tunnels, allowing easy access to the mines and Dorgesh-Kaan (members only). *Zanik - A Dorgeshuun adventurer who plays a pivotal role in Four quests (members only). *Ur-Tag - The Dorgeshuun headman. Hangs out in the Dorgesh-Kaan council chamber in the northern upper level of the city. *Sergeants Strongstack, Steelwill, and Grimspike - Three incredibly strong goblins who assist General Graardor in the God Wars Dungeon. *Clothears *Goblin high priests Snothead, Snailfeet, Mosschin, Redeyes and Strongbones. *Hopespear - A Goblin prophet. He tells a story about goblin wars, Battle of Plain of Mud and his vision. *Players become goblins after drinking goblin potion from the Land of the Goblins quest. You do not stay a goblin for long. Goblin tribes The goblins are often presented as siding with enemy gods and nations, however, many became allies with humans after the human hero Arrav united them. Despite this, Goblins still try to cause trouble to Human settlements when possible, although they are generally not a threat. The goblin tribes can follow any god, and whilst most still are friendly with humans or too weak to attack them, there are some which will always be loyal to Bandos, and kill humans freely. Some also follow Zamorak. Trivia *Goblins are one of the few monsters that drop chef's hats. *Goblins come in different colours, each wearing different kinds of clothing. *There is a goblin near Draynor Village which has an option "talk-to"; however players cannot talk to the goblin because "the goblin isn't interested in talking." Yet you can talk to the goblin south of goblin village. *The Goblins in Goblin Village sometimes attack each other, but they aren't actually aggressive. Sometimes when talking to a Goblin it will attack you. *Goblins don't drop Goblin Mail frequently, even if they always have the Goblin Mail on. See also *Cave goblin *Goblin guard *Angry goblin *Hobgoblin *Ork *Goblin Champion *Goblin statue *Revenant goblin *Books **Goblin book **Goblin symbol book Category:Races Category:Bestiary Category:Clue Drop Monsters